Para Siempre
by Kameko4Life
Summary: Haru and Kyo. Feelings develop and it's gets a little hot and heavy ; lemons on the way. YAOI ;D ch. 4 to be uploaded soon
1. Sentimientos Reales

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket. and unfortunately i don't own Haru or Kyo either (DAMN!)**

_**hey this is my first fan fic EVER please try not to be too harsh...**_

_**this is a short chapter i know, but they WILL get longer. promise.**_

_**R&R**_

Para Siempre

Chapter 1- True Feelings

[Haru]

"Nnn….Haru…" Kyo breathed in his sleep.

Haru slowly walked from the window to the sleeping cat on the bed; eyes wide with shock.

_-Surely I imagined that…-_ Haru thought to himself.

He's been in love with Kyo for two years now and always dreamed of being with him.

But now he was staring at Kyo as the cat dreamed of Haru in his sleep.

Haru got down on his knees near Kyo's face.

Slowly he raised his hands to Kyo's forehead to brush a few strands of hair away from his closed beautiful crimson eyes.

"Haru… I…" Kyo mumbled in his sleep.

Haru looked at Kyo in disbelief.

Even though he had just watched the words flow sleepily out of his mouth, he still couldn't believe that Kyo was dreaming about him.

Slowly he leaned his face towards Kyo's.

They were less than an inch away, but Haru decided to pull away.

He didn't want to take a chance of Kyo waking up.

Besides, he might only be dreaming of them fighting.

Haru slowly rose to his feet and walked over to his futon.

Haru then began to strip off his clothing until he was only in his boxers.

His mind was racing with thoughts of holding Kyo in his arms.

Sleep came immediately as he laid down on the futon.

Right before he drifted off into a heavy sleep, he thought he heard Kyo sleep talk again, saying something that sounded a lot like 'Haru… I love you…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Next Morning…

[Kyo]

Kyo got up early to his morning run, like he does every morning, until he saw the dull gray clouds in the sky.

He instantly knew it was going to rain within the next 10 minutes and decided to give up his run for today.

So instead, he got back in bed to rest for another couple hours.

As he lay down, he saw had sprawled out all over the futon, next to the window, and wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers.

You could see his much defined muscles on his beautifully pale body.

Even though Haru was asleep and couldn't see him, Kyo turned away hiding his deep scarlet blush. -_Damn cow, not wearing stupid clothes, like it's his house of something…_- he thought, making him blush even deeper.

He's loved Haru for two years and he's always been too scared to tell him anything.

He wanted Haru to make the first move, but he never sensed any mutual feelings from him.

So he lay there, trying to push all these thoughts out of his mind.

But, instead of falling asleep, he just lied there with his eyes closed; not bothering to move.

Then he heard Haru slowly waking up and closing the window as it started to drizzle.

Very suddenly, he heard Haru sit on the floor besides him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[Haru]

Haru woke up when he felt the rain drizzling against his almost naked body.

He quietly closed the window, trying not to wake up the sleeping cat.

Then he walked over to the same place he sat last night and knelt down again.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and began to stroke Kyo's soft cheek with his long, pale fingers, admiring the beauty of his features.

He began to wonder if he should kiss the sleeping cat, and then decided against it.

Instead, he leaned over and whispered in Kyo's ear, "I wish you knew how in love with you I am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[Kyo]

Kyo was trying really hard to not give any signs that he was awake as Haru slowly stroked his cheek.

He was shocked.

Never thought that this would ever happen –_I probably fell asleep and this is a dream_- he thought.

Then he felt Haru at his ear.

"I wish you knew how in love with you I am."

He mentally watched his jaw drop to the floor as Haru breathed those words into his ear.

He was beginning to believe that this was _**not **_a dream.

So he threw his eyes open just to come face to face with Haru, whose eyes were suddenly terror-stricken.

Against his control, the first thing to come out of his mouth was "_**REALLY**_?!"

Haru didn't say anything and his eyes were still wide.

Kyo suddenly, by the lack of response, took Haru's face into his hands and simply said, "What took you so long?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[Haru]

Haru couldn't move –_**ohshitohshitohshit**_- was all he could think as Kyo's eyes opened way too fast.

He must have been awake that whole time he was sitting here.

But what he was wondering was why he hadn't made any reaction when he was touching his face?

Suddenly without realizing it, his face was in Kyo's hands and their faces were only a few inches apart.

"What took you so long?"

-_**Does this mean that Kyo feels the same way?!**_ -

Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted his kitten's chin and simply replied, "I don't know" and leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Te Amo

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own kyo or haru's sexxi goodness unfortunately someone else does ¬¬

sorry this chapter is really short ^^' and sorry for the wait too _ ~~ _ ~~ _ ~~ _

Two weeks later…

'God, this is pissing me off.' Black Haru was standing out in the rain, lost again. "It really shouldn't be this hard," he said aloud. He'd spent the past hour trying to find the path to Sensei's house, but it was beginning to seem impossible. Just as he was giving up, he heard a 'poof' and saw orange smoke in the clearing. He started walking toward it and saw a sleeping, orange kitten. "Kyo… what are you doing out in the rain? You'll get sick." Haru, personality now white, said as Kyo awoke to the sound of the ox's approaching.

"You dumbass… I was waiting for you…," Kyo said as Haru picked him gently up off of the ground. "What took you so long? Got lost again?" Kyo was purring as Haru scratched him behind the ears. It had been two weeks since they both confessed their mutual feelings; they were now almost inseparable. Haru made his journey to Shigure's house as usual, but now Kyo was coming to meet him halfway for a few moments of alone time before reaching the chaotic household.

Haru was still nuzzling him when he poofed back. After the smoke cleared, Kyo jumped out of Haru's arms and began getting dressed back into the clothes he had been wearing before. Haru, being the gentleman he was, turned so he wouldn't see Kyo getting dressed, hoping that one day he wouldn't have to look away.

When Kyo finished getting dressed, he went up behind Haru and put his arms around his neck. Haru turned his head slightly to look at Kyo, head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Come on, or they're gonna think that we got lost or hurt or something stupid that Tohru will randomly come up with," Kyo said suddenly. As he unwrapped himself from the other , Haru was deciding on whether or not to kiss him. Suddenly, Haru grabbed Kyo's arm as he started walking, pulling him towards himself and enveloping him into an embrace. Kyo just stared into Haru's eyes, lips slightly parted. Haru could no longer take the desperation flowing through him. He bent his head slightly to kiss Kyo. Surprisingly, Kyo didn't protest at all. In fact, he pulled Haru in closer. After a long moment, Kyo started pulling away, unable to catch his breath. Haru looked at Kyo curiously. Kyo still had his arms wrapped around Haru's waist, face completely scarlet.

"You know what?" Haru said, softly.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you blush," Haru whispered in Kyo's ear.

"Shut up, stupid cow," Kyo said, looking away, embarrassed. "Come on, we have to go." Kyo grabbed Haru's hand and led him up the path to Shigure's house. The walk didn't take long, but since it was still raining, Kyo was exhausted. As soon as they walked through the door, Kyo headed straight up to his room for a nap. Haru just stood in the doorway for a few seconds as Tohru tried to welcome him and worry about Kyo at the same time. When Tohru finally retreated back to the kitchen, Haru slowly started climbing the stairs.

When he got to Kyo's room, he pushed the door open silently. First, he only stuck his head to look around for Kyo. Kyo was curled up into a ball, under the blankets, on his bed. Haru pushed the door all the way open and walked in. He closed and locked the door behind him.

As he walked silently across the room, Kyo didn't move. When he reached the bed, Kyo turned his head to look at him. "Well?" he said sleepily.

Haru sat on the bed and started pulling his boots off. Then he pulled down the covers and climbed into bed with Kyo. Kyo turned towards him and laid his head against Haru's chest. Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

heheheheh :3

it's too short xD

chapter 3 will most likely be a continuation (DUH) of this chapter because i accidentally cut it in half... xD

sorry ^^'

ohh && many thanks to UncensoredHaruLover for BETAing this for me like... in january xD :]

CH3 coming out soon i promise!!

R&R :]

BTW i just fixed the thing with the BETA comments xD

sorry i forgot to check before i added it :]


	3. Introducion a Algo Fantastico

**OKayy here we go... i didn't have anyone BETA it this time && not because of the last chapter ^^''''**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of these sexy bishounen characters ... damn...**

**ENJOYY!!!**

* * *

**Kyo's PoV//**

**Wow. He looks amazing while he's sleeping. Like an angel. I don't know how I've been able to live without him for so long.**

**___________________**

**Kyo watched Haru as he slept next to him; wondering what he was dreaming about, wishing to never have to leave his side. He knew deep in his heart that this was the one person his soul recognized; his soul mate. The he had for Haru was the deepest feeling that he's ever felt before. He truly loved him and as he gently brushed the white strands of hair away from Haru's eyes, he imagined the rest of his life with him.**

* * *

**Haru's PoV//**

**I awoke to him touching me ever so lightly. I loved the way he lightly traced his fingers over my face. I pretend to stay asleep, just like the first time, hoping to see if he'd do anything else. GAWD I love him so much! Rin was never this gentle with me; always loving me so harshly. Kyo loves me so gently; so trustingly. Maybe I should take a peek?**

* * *

**Haru slowly opened his eyes, surprised to find Kyo's eyes closed but his face so close to his own, his fingers still hovering in Haru's bangs.**

**'Morning, Haru. Heh. I knew you woke up.' Kyo says while opening his eyes. He then winked at Haru.**

**'Kyo, you do realize it's not morning right? We only slept for, like, three hours. It's only around seven.' Haru innocently looked at Kyo with eyes full of sarcasm.**

**'Shut it, you stupid cow.' Kyo said, turning a dark red.**

**'I'm just joking. Come here you silly cat.' Haru replied adoringly, pulling Kyo into a hug. 'Let's go get dinner. Tohru's probably coming up to get us right now.' As soon as Haru got out of bed, there was a knock on the door followed by Tohru's voice saying, 'Kyo, Haru, time for dinner.'**

**Haru walked over to the door, turned to look at Kyo with a smirk at his face and mouthed, 'told ya so!'**

**As he opened the door, Kyo got out of bed.**

**'Hey Tohru,' Haru said as he walked past her and into the hall.**

**'Hello Haru-kun,' she replied, and to Kyo, who was still blushing, 'Kyo-kun, are you okay? You're face is all red.'**

**'Yeah I'm fine.' He said, making his face turn a deeper shade of scarlet. Then the three of them headed downstairs.**

* * *

**Kyo's PoV//**

**Damn. His ass looks great in those tight leather pants. Actually his whole body looks great in those clothes. I bet he'd look even better without them. Crap. That damn Yuki is home. Whatever; I'm not going to pick a fight with him while Haru's here. Plus I look pathetic from picking fights with him for no reason all the time and it's fucking painful afterwards. Gehh, what the hell is he looking at anyways.**

* * *

**Haru's PoV//**

**Ehhh. There he goes again; staring daggers at Yuki. Actually, it's pretty amazing that he hasn't started yelling at him yet. He's so damn sexy with that look on his face though. I'd like to take him right now, but I don't think he'd be too happy about that. Nah, probably not. Oh well… we can save that for later. Heh.**

* * *

**Haru and Kyo sat on one side of the table while Tohru and Yuki sat on the other side. While Tohru was serving the food, she said, 'Shigure-san won't be joining us tonight. He said something about a date with Hatori.'**

**'Eh, that's fine; we won't have to deal with that damn stupid perv then.' Kyo replied. As he did so, he could feel Haru's hand on his leg, making him gulp.**

**'Yeah, but we still have to put up with the stupid cat,' Yuki remarked coldly.**

**Tohru had noticed that Yuki's comments have been provoking Kyo a lot more than usual, so she was shocked when Kyo barely even blinked. Apparently Yuki was shocked also because he looked severely agitated and began eating, annoyed.**

**Kyo was looking at Haru with question in his eyes while Haru simply just smiled at him quickly and began eating.**

**After dinner, Kyo helped Tohru clean the dishes as usual, and Haru and Yuki went to the living room and turned on the television. 'Haru, what did you do oor say to Kyo?' Yuki asked suddenly.**

**'Ehh? Nothing. Why?'**

**'Because I'm a little surprised that he didn't respond to what I said to him at dinner; that was the first time ever I think.'**

**'Maybe he's changed,' Haru suggested.**

**'Heh. I highly doubt that. Someone as stupid as that cat wouldn't be able to change easily,' argued Yuki.**

**'Then I don't know,' Haru responded nonchalantly. He got up and walked to the kitchen leaving a confused Yuki sitting on the couch staring at Haru's back as he walked away.**

* * *

**Haru's PoV**

**GAWD!! He just pissed me off. My "Black" self almost came out. 'Hey I'll help,' I say to Tohru and Kyo. 'Thank you Haru-Kun, but we're just about done here,' Tohru responds. Ehhh? Now what? Oh well. 'Kyo I'll wait for you upstairs,' he says okay, so I head upstairs and before I go to his room, I stop in the bathroom and take a quick three minute shower. I love water on me; it helps me cool off and calm down. So I get out and dry off and put my pants back on and hang the towel over my shoulder and head back to Kyo's room.**

**___________________**

**Kyo's PoV**

**As I wonder what's taking him so long the door knob begins turning. As I look up, Haru walks in, one hand combing through his hair. His body is glistening from the lingering water drops on his chest and eyes half closed. He looks unbelievably sexy and all he has on are tight leather pants. Yum.**

**___________________**

**Haru slowly walked over to Kyo, sitting on the bed. Kyo looked up at him with eyes full of lust. Haru placed his hand on the side of Kyo's face and Kyo leaned into it and with eyes full of wonder, he watched as Haru slowly leaned in to kiss him.**

**___________________**

**Haru's PoV**

**I just can't help myself. I just need to kiss him so badly; he kisses so gently, so perfectly. I try to intensify the kiss a little and he doesn't resist.**

**___________________**

**Kyo's PoV**

**I don't want to resist at all. I want him so badly; I want to be his. I love him. My tongue brushes against his bottom lip hoping to make the kiss more intense; he gives in. he opens his mouth and our tongues touch. Pretty soon they're dancing over each other.**

**__________________**

**Haru's PoV**

**I can't take this anymore. I begin to push him down softly on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, I get op top of him. I don't know if I can control myself any longer.**

* * *

**and there we go.. i am 150% evil :3**

**but don't worry about it...**

**the reason the chapter is "Introduction to something fantastic" is because the whole next chapter is dedicated to some fun ;]**

**hehh hehh don't kill me :3**

**i've already started writing it -_-**

**R&R**


End file.
